Uma Questão De Honra
by Ellis Malfoy
Summary: Eles são adolescentes normais, com as suas brigas, rivalidades, histórias e paixões.Eles são rebeldes,eles são populares,eles seguem as suas próprias regras,eles não se misturam e eles vão negar os seus sentimentos até ao fim!CAP4!REVIEWS! DG RHr HP
1. Trailer

**Uma questão de honra**

_**Trailer: **_

**Ela queria mudar..**

- Meninas, está na hora de inovar! – disse Ginny sorridente, sentando-se na sua cama.

- Inovar? Como assim? – perguntou Katie.

- Não sei.. Estou cansada de estar no anonimato..

- Mas nós não estamos no anonimato.. Todos sabem quem nós somos..

- Ah, mas precisamos ser mais criativas.. Sei lá.. Algo que nos torne diferentes de todos..

- Sim..

- Eu acho que a escola inteira iria amar quem conseguisse acabar com o tédio das aulas.. E nós vamos ser as salvadoras que todos precisam!

- Alguma ideia? – perguntou Nicky interessada.

- Até tenho.. Acho que voces vão A-M-A-R..

- Conta!

**Ele estava farto da rotina..**

- Já não aguento! Todos os dias são iguais! – dizia Draco, deitado na sua cama com cara de tédio

- É.. Os dias, as actividades.. Até as meninas, são sempre as mesmas! – concordou Blaise

- Precisamos dar uma volta a esta escola!

- E como faremos isso? Temos tudo! Somos ricos, populares e lindos, o que podemos fazer mais? – pergunta Adam com descaso.

- Acho que tenho uma ideia. – disse com um sorriso.

**Ela tem uma ideia..**

- Podiamos organizar uma festa por semana! Todas as sextas!

- Festa? Mas todas as casas fazem festas, Gin! – disse Mia, enquanto pintava as unhas.

- Mas nós vamos fazer uma por semana..com a escola inteira!

- E espaço para isso?

- A sala das necessidades..

**Ele tem a mesma ideia..**

- Festas!

- Temos aqui uma todas as semanas! – disse Matt.

- Mas agora vão ser com toda a gente! Imaginem a quantidade de meninas novas todas as semanas, sem serem as oferecidas dos Slytherin!

- Começo a gostar da ideia! Mas onde faremos isso? – pergunta Adam interessado.

- Deixem comigo!

**Se eles já não se davam muito bem, as coisas pioram consideravelmente..**

- Tira isso daí Malfoy!

- Mas não mesmo Weasley!

- Ah, mas vais tirar sim! Eu tive a ideia, eu é que a divulgo!

- Estás enganada! Eu é que tive a ideia, a festa é minha! E não vai ser uma Weasley que me vai dizer o contrário!

- Veremos!

- Veremos! – disse, imitando o tom de voz da ruiva.

- Idiota estúpido!

**E as coisas não correm muito bem..**

- Se não tivesses arrancado o MEU cartaz, tinha vindo alguém!

- Ah, duvido! Quem iria querer vir a uma festa organizada por ti?!

- Todos!

- Ah! Não me faças rir Weasley!

- Anormal! – diz ela com ar superior.

**E enquanto uns anseiam por vingança..**

- Aquela doninha vai pagar por tudo o que fez! Ninguém brinca com Virginia Weasley!

- O que vais fazer?

- Ainda não sei.. Mas ele vai desejar não ter nascido!

**Para outros o amor está no ar..**

- Hermione Granger, eu amo-te! – disse Ron.

- Eu também.. – a menina corou, e para ele, ela nunca estivera tão linda.

**Mas tudo piora quando começa a haver misturas..**

- O Harry e a Parkinson?! – A ruiva estava atónica.

- É.. Acabei de os ver..

- Merlin! Onde é que o mundo vai parar!

- Gin, tenho uma coisa para te contar. – Ginny fez sinal para ela continuar. – Acho que estou a gostar do Matt..

- O quê?! – pergunta ela, incrédula.

- É o que ouviste.. Acho que estou apaixonada.. E tu tens que me ajudar! – Afirmou Mia com convicção.

- Não mesmo! Ele é amigo do Malfoy! – Diz a ruiva desesperada.

- Mas eu gosto dele! E se não me ajudares, vou ficar muito chateada! Os amigos passam por cima de tudo para se ajudarem! E se tu não fizeres isso por mim, eu não falo mais contigo! – e dizendo isto saíu batendo com a porta.

**A descoberta de possíveis ligações entre os seus antepassados..**

- Malfoy, o que é isso que tens preso ao pescoço? – pergunta Ginny curiosa.

- Weasley, eu sei que és pobre, mas ficares assim por causa de uma joia, é de mais!

- Poupa-me Malfoy! Não é nada disso! Mas a minha pulseira também tem uma pedra igual com um dragão! – disse mostrando a pulseira, que estava no seu pulso.

- Então alguém da tua familia roubou isso à muitos anos atrás!

- Mas que absurdo!

- Vá lá, dá-me!

- Hã?!

- Dá-me a pulseira! Sem dúvida que me pertence!

- Estás a delirar!

**Pode levar à procura de uma resposta..**

- Tenho que descobrir! A pulseira está na minha familia à gerações! É muito estranho.. – Ginny estava decidida.

**E ela pode não ser a mais esperada..**

- Uma Weasley e um Malfoy?! Juntos?! Não!

**E entretanto, as coisas podem começar a tomar rumos que não deviam..**

- Eu sei, Weasley, que tu morres de vontade de me tocar, de me beijar.. – disse muito perto da ruiva.

Ginny estava atónica e com muito calor.

- Malfoy, o que é que tu estás a fazer?!

- Weasley, de boca fechada, transmites mais inteligência! – e dizendo isto, prensa-a contra a parede, calando-a com um beijo.

**Eles vão negar até ao fim..**

- Nunca!

- Mas eu vi Gin..

- Pois, viste mal! E mesmo que tivesses visto bem, aquilo nunca teria sido por minha vontade própria, ouvis-te?! – disse encerrando a conversa.

**Com a participação de:**

_Raparigas:_

**Virginia Weasley **_(Gryffindor)_

- Eu, simplesmente, repugno todos aqueles seres com gravatas ás riscas verdes e cinzentas, que se auto-intitulam por serpentes! Retardados!

**Hermione Granger **_(Gryffindor)_

- Gin! Para de dar com o MEU livro na cabeça do TEU irmão! É importante de mais para ser desperdiçado inutilmente!

**Katie Jones**_(Gryffindor)_

- Os homens são todos iguais! Pensam sempre com as duas cabeças e ainda fazem questão de dar prioridade à de baixo!

**Mia Paige**_(Gryffindor)_

- Oh Merlin! Não tenho roupa, absolutamente nenhuma! Preciso urgentemente de uma loja! Estou à beira de virar um espantalho!

**Nicole (Nicky) Lohan **_(Gryffindor)_

- Desgraçado! Eu nunca mais vou olhar para a cara daquele filho de uma.. de uma.. Elefanta!

**Pansy Parkinson **_(Slytherin)_

- Eu consigo sempre o que quero, e neste momento, eu quero-te a ti!

**Letty Stewart**_(Slytherin)_

- Ela que nem sonhe em tentar roubar-mo! Ele é meu, e eu mato quem tentar mudar isso!

_Rapazes:_

**Draco Malfoy **_(Slytherin)_

- Eu sou lindo, rico, sangue puro.. Encontras algum defeito?! Não! Porque eu sou perfeito! Agora tu, não passas de um ser extravagante e horrivel, que tem como objectivo de vida deixar toda a gente surda com gritos desafinados provenientes de ataques de histerismo!

**Harry Potter **_(Gryffindor)_

- Sinto que ando a dormir com o inimigo. Mas eu não consigo evitar! Ela é simplesmente, incrível!

**Ronald Weasley **_(Gryffindor)_

- TU O QUÊ?! Virginia Molly Weasley, mas não MESMO! Só por cima do meu cadáver!

**Blaise Zabini**_(Slytherin)_

- Oh, vá lá.. Tu sabes que eu não me apaixono! Limito-me a usar e a deitar fora! E desta vez não vai ser diferente!

**Adam Miller **_(Slytherin)_

- Dá para acreditar?! Ela não quis nada comigo! E disse aquilo em tom tão óbvio, que eu juro-te, quase acreditei!

**Matt Brown **_(Slytherin)_

- Quem diria que um dia íamos estar os quatro assim? Se eu não estivesse por dentro, não acreditava!

**William (Will) Barton **_(Gryffindor)_

- Mas o que é que se passa?! Está tudo louco, ou eu perdi alguma coisa?

**Eles têm tudo...**

**Eles são rebeldes...**

**Eles são populares...**

**Eles seguem as suas próprias regras...**

**Eles não se misturam...**

**E eles vão negar o que sentem, até ao fim...**

**Por uma questão de honra!**

N/A.:

Olá!

Eheh, fic nova! Sim eu sei, mal consigo escrever uma, quando mais duas. Mas a ideia surgiu, e eu achei interessante e não pude deixar de escrever. E como eu estou de férias, pode ser que dê para conciliar as coisas.

Agora sobre a fic, ela vai ser do género comédia romântica, daquelas histórias que retratam a vida dos adolescentes. Há personagens da minha autoria e as outras do costume da JK. Passa-se no 5º ano da Ginny e no 6º do Draquinho, do Harry do Ron e da Hermione. Acho que o trailer consegue dar uma ideia da fic.

É isso.. Espero que gostem. Mandem review a dar opinião!

Por agora é tudo!

Beijinhos


	2. Parabéns!

**Capítulo 1 - Parabéns!**

_Querida Ginny,_

_A mãe e o pai dão-te os parabéns pelos teus quinze anos! A nossa filhinha já está tão crescidinha! Que orgulho!_

"Sempre os mesmos! Ainda vão ter 50 anos e vão-me tratar como uma criança! Humpf!"

_E como já não és nenhuma criança..._

"Oh! Vá lá! Não parece nada que pensam assim, mas... Bem, continuando..."

_...decidimos que és, de vocês os sete, a mais indicada para ficar com essa joia, que te mandamos como prenda de aniversário._

_Achamos que irias gostar. Ela está na nossa família há séculos, nem sabemos direito de que geração provém, mas é muito antiga e valiosa e desconfiamos que tenha poderes que ainda não foram descobertos. Quem sabe se tu não os descobres?! Cuida bem dela, filha. Mantém-a na família e dá-a a um dos teus filhos ou filhas!_

"Devem pensar que eu vou ter uma equipa de quidditch para jogar no quintal, só pode!"

_Ficamos por aqui Gininha. Espero que tenhas gostado! Porta-te bem e alimenta-te, filha! Vens sempre tão magrinha para casa!_

_Chega Molly! Ela sabe o que faz!_

_Mas sabes que eu não gosto de a ver desnutrida, Arthur!_

_Sim Molly, mas ela já não é nenhuma criança…_

_Bem Gininha, os pais têm muitas saudades tuas!_

_Beijinhos,_

_O pai Arthur e a mãe Molly_

Ginny voltou a dobrar a carta e a meter no envelope, e em seguida, abriu a pequena caixa que havia chegado com a carta, com alguma curiosidade. Lá dentro estava uma pulseira em ouro branco, cravejada de pedras transparentes que pareciam diamantes. Ao centro da joia estava uma pedra maior com um dragão preto desenhado.

- Oh, que linda! Estava com medo que fosse pirosa, ou coisa do género! Mas afinal não! – Murmurou a ruiva com um sorriso.

- A falar sozinha?! – Perguntou Mia, entrando no quarto, de repente.

- AI! Queres matar-me? – Disse com falsa indignação, metendo uma mão no peito.

- Claro que não! Não sou tão cruel ao ponto de te matar hoje! – Sorriu – Parabéns à minha Gininha, que é o amor da minha vida! Ainda ontem era um bébé e já está tão crescidinha! Oh, rimei!

- Parva!

- Estava a tentar desvendar o que está escrito na carta que tens nas mãos. – Disse com um sorriso.

- Olha que não falhaste por muito. Eles não mudam nunca, mesmo. Mas olha! – Exclamou, mostrando a pulseira à amiga.

- Oh! Bem que nos tinhas dito que já não eras pobre! – Disse a menina maravilhada.

- Nada disso! É uma herança, ou coisa do género. Antiquiquiquiquiquissímo!

- Ui! Para antigo, não está nada mau! Eu aprovo!

- Ainda bem! Se não, eu nem sonhava metê-la no braço! – Disse em falso tom de agradecimento.

- Retardada. – Disse rindo.

- Bom dia meninas! Parabéns Gin!!! – Disseram Nicky e Katie juntas, pulando em cima da ruiva.

- Obrigada!! – Disse Ginny com certa dificuldade, já que tinha um cotovelo na cara.

- Gin, mas o que é isso?!

- Prenda dos papás! É uma herança de família. Linda, não é!

- Um máximo, mesmo!

- Eles dizem que é capaz de ter poderes desconhecidos! – Disse entusiasmada.

- A sério? Bem, parece misteriosa, e se é antiga, é bem capaz!

- É... Eu realmente gostava de descobrir. E este dragão…é estranho. A minha familia não tem nada a ver com dragões.

- O mistério deve estar aí. Mas depois pensamos nisso! Agora, nós também temos uma prenda para ti!

- Aiii! Mostrem! – Disse, enquando batia palmas.

- Tcharan! – Meteram-lhe um embrulho de tamanho considerável à frente. – Abre!

A ruiva abriu o embrulho, rapidamente. Era uma caixa com "Não seja somente bela, seja perfeita!" escrito na tampa. Ela sorriu e abriu em seguida. Lá dentro estavam poções para o cabelo, para a pele, maquilhagem e uma revista com conselhos de beleza.

- Fui eu que escolhi! – Disse Mia orgulhosa.

- Hey! Nós ajudamos muito!

- Sim, sim.

- Obrigada! É perfeito! Estava mesmo a precisar! – Disse, abrançando as três ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu sabia! – Disse Mia com ar superior.

- Menos, Mia, menos! Ainda explodes! – Todas riram.

- AHAHAH! Muito engraçado! – Disse num tom falso.

- Vá lá. Já chega! Digam-me, o que vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntou Katie.

- Estava a pensar em irmos para o lago! Sabem, aproveitar os últimos dias de sol. – Disse Nicky.

- Optima ideia! O dia está perfeito! – Disse Ginny.

- Então vamos lá!

- Alguém viu o meu bikini roxo?!

- Não Mia! – Responderam as três ao mesmo tempo.

- Oh não! E agora?! - Perguntou preocupada.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

- Matt acorda! Pareces um trasgo a ressonar! MATT! – Gritou um loiro mal disposto.

- Matar! Onde?! Quem?! – Perguntou, assustado, dando um pulo.

- Ninguém matou ninguém. Ainda.. – Disse Draco fulminando-o com o olhar.

- Bom dia para ti também! – Disse Matt, mal-humorado.

- Bom dia, só se for para ti!

- Acordamos bem dispostos hoje, hein!

- É. A Letty atacou logo de manhã. - Disse Adam, deitado na sua cama.

- Oh menina chata! Não sei como aguentas, Draco!

- Eu não aguento! Nós só estivemos juntos duas noites, mas ela não percebe! É o preço a pagar por ser lindo!

- Começa cedo, o egocentrismo! – Disse Blaise, entrando no quarto.

- Não é egocentrismo! É a confirmação de um facto! – Disse o loiro, enchendo o peito.

- Sim, sim…

- Bom dia rapazes! – Disse uma voz feminina, entrando no quarto.

- Acho que não Pansy.

A menina fez cara de interrogação.

- A Letty…

- Ah! Entendi! – Disse a menina, em tom de compreensão. - Draco devias pôr um ponto final nisto.

- Eu já disse que ela é chata, beija mal e tem mau hálito! Não sei o que fazer mais! – Disse com uma ponta de desepero na voz.

- Às vezes o desprezo é o melhor.

- É capaz, mas é complicado, ela tira-me do sério!

- Paciência, Draco. Tens que escolher melhor as companhias.

- Eu sabia lá que ela ia ficar tipo lapa. Digo, eu percebo, quer dizer, eu sou loiro, lindo. Quem não ficaria apaixonada?!

- Ok, Draco! Chega! Daqui a nada a tua auto-confiança bate no tecto. – Disse Pansy, suspirando.

- Pessoal estava a pensar irmos para o lago hoje! O dia está perfeito! – Disse Blaise.

- Que seja! Na falta de melhor! – Disse Adam.

- Acho que vou convidar a Letty. Com sorte e ela é engolida pela lula gigante!

- Que mente assassina, Malfoy!

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

Ginny estava à beira do lago, conversando animadamente com as amigas. Tinham levado as toalhas e as malas com o almoço, tinham decidido que não iriam almoçar, para aproveitarem melhor o dia. A ruiva estava deitada numa pedra grande, com o seu bikini em tons de azul e os seus óculos de sol. Tinha crescido bastante. Já não tinha a expressão infantil no rosto, mas continuava com vestigios de um ar inocente, causada pelo nariz pequeno e arrebitado, repleto de pequenas sardas. Os olhos eram grandes e alegres, em tons de verde. A pele era clara, o que fazia sobressair os tons vermelhos do seu cabelo. Era magra, mas com curvas proporcionais. Tinha-se tornado popular na escola. Nem ela sabia ao certo o porquê, mas era conhecida por toda a gente. Ela e as suas amigas. Elas davam-se bem desde o primeiro ano. Sempre tinham dividido o quarto e criaram uma grande cumplicidade ao longo dos anos. Gostavam todas umas das outras, mas Ginny tinha um carinho especial por Mia. Achava-lhe muita graça. Tinha cara de "santa fashion", cabelos castanhos muito claros e os olhos cor de mel. Podia parecer materialista, mas tinha um enorme coração. Nicky era um bocado stressada, mas muito divertida. Tinha a pele muito branca e os cabelos castanho-escuro. Era baixinha, o que lhe dava uma certa piada. Katie era a feminista do grupo. Nunca, em momento algum tinha permitido que um rapaz brincasse com ela. Mantinha a sua pose altiva, os cabelos castanhos sempre impecáveis, mas os olhos grandes e castanhos denunciavam-na. No fundo era muito sentimental.

- Gin, como é que tu consegues? Todos te deram os parabéns! – Dizia Katie, enquanto balançava os pés dentro de água.

- Não sei! Eu juro que não fiz nenhuma campanha publicitária! – Garantiu, Ginny. - Mas não sei do que é que te queixas, tu não costumas ficar atrás.

- É, nós não precisamos de muito para saberem da nossa vida, quanto mais o nosso dia de anos.

- É verdade. Mas tudo isto tem o seu lado bom! Já recebi milhões de presentes!

- Cuidado, Weasley. Um deles pode ser uma bomba! – Disse uma voz atrás delas.

- O teu sonho imagino.

- É verdade. Ainda vou pensar se eu mesmo não trato disso. É que olhar para essa tua cara de osga pessonhenta todos os dias, dá-me insónias e tira-me o apetite!

- Isso é que é amor, hein Malfoy! Não és o único a ficar assim por me ver, mas sinto-me lisonjeada por provocar tudo isso em ti! – Disse com um sorriso, virando-se para ele.

- O teu sonho imagino. – Disse imitando a ruiva.

- Não perco tempo a sonhar com anormais, mas que culpa eu tenho de não passar despercebida, até aos teus olhos?

- Tu não precisas sonhar com anormais, vives de lá para cá com um monte deles. Já para não falar, que para anormal, bastas tu, e eu, simplesmente não sinto atracção por gentinha da tua estirpe!

- Chega, Malfoy! O que é que tu e os teus carrascos querem, afinal? – Perguntou a ruiva, irritada.

- De ti?! Nada, obviamente. Não somos tão crueis ao ponto de pedir, seja o que for, a alguém que não tem onde cair morto. – Disse Blaise. Ginny fez um ar ameaçador.

– Viemos passar aqui a tarde. – Exclareceu Matt.

- Bem, está ocupado. Podem ir procurar outro lugar. Longe, de preferência, antes que o sol se vá embora. – Disse Mia, sem olhar para eles.

- Mas nós temos espaço!

- Mas nós não! Vão embora, agora! – Disse antes de mergulhar dentro de água.

- Se calhar, é o melhor. A poluíção desta água acabou de atingir valores máximos! Espero que te afogues, Weasley. – Disse dando costas - A propósito, o bikini fica-te bem!

- Idiota! – Disse Ginny quando voltou à superficie.

- Não ligues, Gin. É sempre o mesmo, já devias estar habituada! – Disse Nicky, tentando acalmar a amiga.

- Mas aquele desgraçado tem o poder de despertar o meu instinto assassino, todas as vezes que se aproxima!

- Em outras pessoas, despertaria outros tipos instinto. – Disse Katie, com um sorriso malicioso. - Mas não vamos deixar um loiro lindo e irritante, estragar o nosso dia!

- Lindo. Não sei com é que consegues ver beleza debaixo daquela estupidez toda!

- Ora, Gin. Estupidez não cega, nem muda a aparência!

- Pois não! Se não, eu era ainda mais perfeita! – Disse Ginny, com um sorriso.

- Convencida! – Disse Nicky, atirando-lhe água à cara.

- Realista! Afinal até ao Malfoy, eu tiro o sono e o apetite!

- Quem te dera! – Disse Mia.

- O meu reino pelo amor dele! – Disse ironicamente. Nicky gargalhou.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

- Aquela Weasley é muito stressada!

- Mas tu dás conta, Draco! Viram a cara dela? – Disse Matt.

- É. Mas ela anda a abusar. Está habituada a ter os outros todos calados quando ela quer, mas eu não sou assim! Ela subiu muito aqui na escola! Mas quando e porque?! Ela era só mais uma pobre de cabelos vermelhos! – Disse Draco irritado.

- Quando, não sei, mas o porquê está à tua frente! Merlin! Ela é linda! – Disse o Blaise.

- Linda?! Ela é uma Weasley, Blaise. – Disse Draco, enojado.

- Uma Weasley linda. Vamos Malfoy. Eu sei que se há coisa que tu não és, é cego. Ela tem um corpo perfeito! O que eu fazia com aquilo...

- Meninos, eu sei que vocês prezam muito a vossa masculinidade, e essas coisas – interrompeu Pansy, com nojo – mas podiam guardar esses promenores sordidos para depois. Não é o meu assunto favorito, sabem.

- Desculpa, Pansy, tu também és linda e tudo o mais.

- Obrigada, Blaise! – Disse com um sorriso.

- Bem, deixando a Weasley lá a afogar-se com as amiguinhas bonitinhas. O último a entrar na água dá um beijo ao Snape! – Disse Adam correndo para o lago.

- Mas o que é que eu fiz para aturar isto! – Draco pensou alto, e correu logo em seguida.

Draco tinha conhecido Blaise, Adam e Matt no quarto ano, quando se mudou para o quarto deles. Desde aí deixou para trás Crabe e Goile. Eles mal sabiam falar, o que tornava a companhia muito tediosa. Pansy tinha namorado com o loiro, e quando terminaram, tornaram-se bons amigos. Eles davam-se todos bem, à maneira deles, mas davam. Tinham uma relação à qual se podia chamar de amizade, ainda que não percebessem isso. Draco gostava de estar com eles. Eram engraçados, e como bons Slytherins, eram ricos e sangue puro. E ainda, tinham aprendido a ignorar o seu mau-humor matinal, que por vezes se estendia pelo resto do dia. Draco tinha todo o seu humor sarcástico, que nem muitos achavam graça. Era um dos rapazes mais bonitos de Hogwarts. Era cínico e sarcástico e mantia sempre a sua pose de superior. Blaise era o que conhecia melhor Draco. Tinham uma personalidade muito parecida. Era loiro e tinha os olhos muito azuis. Era bonito, mas tinha ar de mulherengo. Adam conseguia ser muito convencido. Tinha um ar malandro, os olhos azuis e os cabelos escuros e despenteados davam-lhe uma certa graça. Matt era o mais "inofensivo". Era simpático, alto e moreno. Muita gente simpatizava com ele. Pansy era uma rapariga que dava nas vistas. Tinha os cabelos pretos, olhos muito verdes e pele muito branca. Era bonita em todos os aspectos, e sabia disso. Gostava de se exibir, vestia saias muito curtas, camisas decotadas. A maioria da parte feminina não gostava dela. Inveja, talvez. Mas ela não se importava.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

- Eu não acredito que ele te deu isto! – Dizia Mia, enquanto gargalhava.

- É tão fofinha, Mia. Não sejas má!

- Sim, fofinha. Gin é uma vaca! E ele ainda diz no bilhete que ela o fez lembrar-se de ti!

- Ele queria dizer que eu sou fofinha, também!

- Ah, por favor!

- Olha! Este mandou-te roupa interior! Como é que ele sabe o teu número, Gin? – Perguntou Nicky, desconfiada.

O silêncio reinou por momentos.

- Não é nada disso! – Defendeu-se.

- Então é o quê? Virginia Weasley, o que é que tu estás a esconder?

- Nada! Eu passo a explicar – disse enquanto as outras direccionavam toda a atenção para ela. – Foi num jogo da garrafa que fizemos. Ele perguntou o meu número e eu tive que dizer. É pena ele não ter bom gosto! – Disse olhando para a lingerie com renda em tons amarelos torrado.

- Realmente... É mesmo muito pirosa!

- Olha, este foi mais original. Mandou-te um anel de noivado! Que lindinho!

- Esta gente é muito exagerada!

- Mas que é divertido, isso é!

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

- Ron, isto é muitíssimo fácil! Ainda não percebi a tua dificuldade. – Dizia Hermione.

- Não é dificuldade. Eu só não percebo nada.

- Ai Ron, tu precisas de ler mais. Se quiseres, eu empresto-te uns livros, são grandinhos mas são muito interessantes.

- Grandinhos?! – Perguntou Ron, enquanto olhava para o monte de livros com 2000 páginas cada um, que a amiga tinha posto em cima da mesa.

- Sim. Quer dizer que não são pequenos. – Disse naturalmente.

- Eu sei o significado da palavra! – Disse indignado.

- Ah desculpa. Como perguntas-te...

- Hermione, eu não sou burro!

- Sim. sim…

- Não gostei desse "sim, sim"! – Disse, imitando-a - Eu só não sou como tu!

- E como é que eu sou? – Perguntou, zangada.

- CDF! – Disse o ruivo em tom óbvio.

- Ron, voltas a dizer isso e levas com um livro "grandinho" no nariz! – Disse, saindo da biblioteca, deixando para trás um Ron emburrado.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

Harry entrou no salão extremamente irritado e sentou-se ao pé de Will, no sofá.

- Que cara é essa? – Perguntou Will, quando o viu.

- Terminei com a Cho! – Disse ele.

- Então, o que foi desta vez?

- Então que eu encontrei-a com um Hufflepuff na semana passada e com um Slytherin hoje! Fartei-me de ser corno.

- Decisão acertada, Harry! Ela nunca foi muito fiel, sabes.

- O pior é que eu sei, mas sempre fingi não saber. Isso faz de mim burro? – Perguntou o moreno, com um olhar triste.

- Não, - disse o Will – isso faz de ti corno otário.

- Epa! Obrigado! Tu sabes como levantar o astral das pessoas! – Disse com um falso agradecimento.

- Desculpa Harry, mas eu só te disse o que todos achavam.

- Todos achavam?!

- É. Tu sabes. A fama da Chang era grande, só tu é que não vias, ou fingias que não vias.

- Eu devia ter posto um ponto final nisto à muito tempo.

- Ainda foste a tempo, deixa lá! Agora arranjas outra! O que não falta para aí são raparigas que querem tomar posse do Harry Potter.

- Pois, mas aposto contigo que no meio de tantas, eu vou escolher a pior!

- Um heroi com tendências sado-masoquistas. Interessante! – Brincou Will.

- Não gozes se fazes o favor. Isto é grave!

- Sei… – Deu uma gargalhada - Vamos jantar que é o melhor.

- Vamos lá.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

- O Potter acabou com a Chang. – Disse Pansy enquanto se sentava na cama de Draco.

- Ah! Fartou-se de ser corno! – Comentou Blaise, casualmente.

- Parece que sim. Acho que ele gostava mesmo dela. Quer dizer, quem é que se sujeita a isto durante tanto tempo se não gostar verdadeiramente da outra pessoa? - Disse Pansy.

- Quem é que se importa com isso?! – Perguntou Draco – Se ele quer ser corno, que seja. Se as pessoas ainda tinham dúvidas que ele é um anormal lerdo, agora ficaram com a certeza absoluta!

- O amor tem destas coisas! – Comentou Adam.

- Eu não lhe chamaria amor, chamaria burrice, mesmo. Gaba-se tanto da sua coragem e no fim, é pisado por uma chinesa! – Disse Matt.

- Japonesa! – Emendou Blaise.

- Chinesa!

- Japonesa!

- Por Merlin, calem-se! Ela tem os olhos em bico, é isso que interessa, não é?! – Cortou Adam.

- Sabem, o Potter nem tem mau gosto não senhor. O pior é que os outros todos também não têm! – Disse Matt.

- Bom, é bem feito para ele! Mas vamos jantar, antes que eu perca a fome. Falar do eu-sou-o-Potter-e-não-posso-com-a-minha-própria-cabeça, não dá propriamente um grande apetite. – Disse Draco levantando-se.

Os cinco saíram, enquanto conversavam animadamente.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

- Harry sabes, ouvi dizer que acabaste com a Cho! – Disse Ginny, casualmente.

- Foi. – Disse Harry vagamente.

A ruiva percebeu que ele não queria falar no assunto e tratou de mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Vocês deviam ver os presentes que eu recebi! Cada um pior que o outro! Só os vossos para me fazerem feliz!

- Ainda bem que gostaste, Gin. Demorei a decidir, mas achei que ias gostar mais de um romance do que de um livro sobre história da magia. Mas afinal, quem é que te mandou mais presentes? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Muita gente mesmo! Eu nem sei como é que eles sabem o dia dos meus anos! – Ron olhou para o outro lado, perante esta afirmação. Mas não passou despercebido.

- O que é que tu sabes sobre o assunto, Ron? – Perguntou Ginny.

- Nada! – Disse, rapidamente. Mas percebeu, pela cara da irmã, que não tinha convencido ninguém. – Pronto, está bem. Eu sou capaz de ter dito a uma ou duas pessoas!

- Uma ou duas?!

- Talvez mais.

- Logo vi! – Disse Ginny.

- Oras, eles pagavam bem! – Disse Ron.

- Eu não acredito! Por dinheiro? – Perguntou a ruiva, estarrecida.

- Claro! Mas também foi por compaixão. Coitadinhos! Eles só querem uma oportunidade!

- É. E depois mandam-lhe pedidos de casamento! – Disse Mia.

- Quem me quer roubar a minha ruivinha? – Perguntou Will.

- Não sei! Era anómimo. Mas estava muito bonitinho. Tinha um anel de noivado e tudo!

Eles tinham começado a namorar há três meses. Ela sabia que não era amor, mas sentia-se bem ao lado dele, e sabia que ele gostava dela. E enquanto durasse, durava.

- E então, o que vamos fazer amanhã? – Perguntou Katie.

- Quanto a ti, não sei, mas eu tenho um trabalho sobre poções enormíssimo! – Disse Ginny.

- Ih! Também não o fiz, ainda! – Disse, batendo com a mão na testa.

- Vocês deixam sempre tudo para as últimas! Trabalho feito sobre pressão nunca sai bem! Eu faço sempre tudo com tempo! – Disse Hermione, sabiamente.

- Mas nós não somos como tu, Mi. – Disse o Harry.

- Se vocês me chamam CDF, eu juro que invoco os meus instintos assassinos! – Disse a menina, chateada.

- Mas Mi é verdade, não é uma ofensa, é um facto! Tu és CDF! – Disse Ginny.

- Não! Mas porque é que voces só vêm isso em mim? – Disse a menina chorosa.

- Eu não vejo só isso em ti! – Disse Ron.

- A sério?! – Perguntou ela com um sorriso.

- A sério. Eu acho que tu também és muito inteligente. E responsável.

- Isso não são características de CDF?! – Perguntou Mia.

- Bem... É… É capaz…

- Vês?! – Guinchou Hermione.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

Draco estava sentado numa poltrona no salão comunhal. Já era tarde e ele estava sozinho.

- Olá Draco... – Disse uma voz sensual atrás dele.

- O que foi Letty? – Perguntou Draco, sem paciência.

- Nada, só queria conversar...

- Mas eu não quero! Boa noite! – Disse, descendo as escadas para o dormitório.

- Tu vais ser meu, Draco. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça, tu vais ser meu. – Disse para si mesma e em seguida dirigiu-se ao seu dormitório.

N/A: Olá!

Está aqui o primeiro capítulo a minha fic! Foi tipo uma introdução para terem uma ideia das relações entre as personagens e da personalidade de cada um. No próximo capítulo começa a história. Já está uma parte escrita, falta a outra.

Em breve vou postar o 4º capítulo da minha outra fic "Fuga Inesperada". Vejam também.

Queria a agradecer aos reviews do trailer, obrigada, e quero mais ainda XD

Ah! Agora quero apresentar a minha beta Marta que eu gosto muito muito. Dêem-lhe as boas vindas! P Passo a palavra:

N/B: Olá!

Sou a beta da Ellis… espero que gostem desta fic…porque eu gostei de a ler…estou á espera do próximo capítulo…estou ansiosa…

Bjos

Marta


	3. O início da “guerra”

**O início da "guerra"**

Os dias seguintes passaram sem grandes acontecimentos. O Outono chegou depressa, e com ele o frio e a chuva enchiam os dias. Há duas semanas que a chuva não dava descanso. Sem nada para fazer, os alunos iam das aulas para os respectivos salões comunhais e dos salões comunhais para as aulas.

Era quarta-feira à tarde, Ginny e as meninas estavam no quarto, deitadas nas suas camas, enquanto tentavam puxar um assunto. Tinham tido a tarde livre, mais uma tarde fechadas sem nada para fazer.

- Vocês viram na "Super Bruxa" desta semana? A cor da nova estação é o preto! – Disse Mia com os olhos a brilhar – Eu amo preto! É tão sexy!

- Não é só o preto, são as cores escuras. Tenho mesmo que ir às compras! – Disse Ginny.

- Tu e todas nós! No próximo passeio a Hogsmead, tratamos disso!

Silêncio.

- Merlin! A nossa vida social está por baixo hein! – Disse Nicky passado 10 minutos de silêncio absoluto – Qualquer dia morremos afogadas em tédio!

- Realmente... Já não acontece nada neste castelo!

- Ah, mas eu sei do que é que precisamos!

- E então?

- Meninas! Está na hora de inovar! – Disse Ginny sorridente, sentando-se na sua cama.

- Inovar? Como assim? – Perguntou Katie.

- Não sei... Mas estou cansada de estar no anonimato...

- Mas nós não estamos no anonimato. Todos sabem quem nós somos. O nosso problema, é que ultimamente anda tudo muito parado!

- Por isso mesmo, precisamos ser mais criativas. Sei lá! Algo que nos torne diferentes de todos!

- Sim...

- Eu acho que a escola inteira iria amar quem conseguisse acabar com o tédio das aulas. Anda tudo com o mesmo problema! E nós vamos ser as salvadoras que todos precisam!

- Alguma ideia? – Perguntou Nicky interessada.

- Até tenho. Acho que voces vão A-M-A-R.

- Conta!

- Oiçam isto! Podiamos organizar uma festa por semana! Todas as sextas!

- Festas? Mas todas as casas fazem festas, Gin! – Disse Mia, enquanto pintava as unhas.

- Mas nós vamos fazer uma por semana e com a escola inteira!

- Sim… Estás a esquecer um pequeno pormenor muito importante.. Espaço para isso?

- A sala das necessidades.

- Hum, até que pode ser uma óptima ideia.

- Claro que pode! Temos que divulgar isto! Todos precisam de saber! – Exclamou Katie.

- Então ajudem-me a fazer um cartaz para pôr lá no salão dos alunos! – Disse Ginny entusiasmada.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

Estou farto de ficar a secar neste quarto! – Suspirou Blaise, deitado de barriga para cima, na sua cama. – Estamos nisto há duas semanas inteirinhas!

- É… Com esta chuva é dificil, mesmo. Não há nada para fazer! Acho que nunca tive os trabalhos e a matéria tão em dia como ultimamente. – Disse Draco.

- Os professores é que se devem sentir realizados! – Disse Matt.

- Sabem que mais?! – Perguntou Draco, passado um bocado. - Chega! Já não aguento! Ultimamente, todos os dias são iguais!

- É... Os dias, as actividades... Até as meninas, são sempre as mesmas! – Concordou Blaise. – Ultimamente não muda nada! E não é só da chuva.

- Precisamos dar uma volta a esta escola! – Cortou, Draco.

- E como faremos isso? Temos tudo! Somos ricos, populares e lindos, o que podemos fazer mais? – Pergunta Adam com descaso. – Só se acabassemos com este tempo, mas ainda não temos poder para isso!

- Pois, eu acho que tenho uma ideia. – Disse com um sorriso.

- Conta lá! Quem sabe se não melhora alguma coisa. – Disse Matt.

- Festas!

- Han?!

- É isso mesmo! Precisamos de festas!

- Temos aqui uma todas as semanas! – Disse Matt. – E não é por isso que isto melhora!

- Mas agora vão ser com toda a gente! Imaginem a quantidade de meninas novas todas as semanas, sem serem as oferecidas dos Slytherin!

- Estou dentro! – Disse Blaise.

- Mas onde faremos isso? – Pergunta Adam interessado. - É que é muita gente!

- Deixem comigo!

- Olá meninos! – Disse Pansy, entrando no quarto – O que se faz por aqui?

- O que é que tu achas? Estamo-nos a divertir imenso! Aqui deitados a admirar o tecto, as paredes... Há melhor? – Perguntou Blaise.

- Até há! Só ainda não descobrimos! – Disse Pansy, sentando-se na cama de Draco.

- Acho que descobrimos, sim. O Draco acabou de ter uma ideia!

- Contem! Se for para acabar com esta pasmaceira, eu estou dentro!

- Era mesmo sobre isso que falavamos! Ouve isto! – Disse Draco, começando a contar a sua ideia.

- Excelente! Temos que divulgar! – Disse a menina, animada, quando Draco acabou.

- Não se preocupem que eu trato disso. – Disse Draco animado. – Só precisamos decidir como vamos fazer a primeira festa.

- Eu acho que podiamos fazer uma coisa normal agora e depois perguntar aos outros se gostaram ou se têm ideias para as outras semanas! – Disse Pansy.

- Não, eu sou o criador, eu decido como vão ser as festas! Ainda sou um Malfoy!

- Ok! Até porque se tiveres o gosto da tua mãe, vais ser idolatrado!

- Tens alguma dúvida? – Disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

Era tarde quando acabaram o cartaz, mas estavam satisfeitas. Era grande e bem chamativo, em cores fortes e brilhantes.

- Bem, meninas, vou lá a baixo pendurar isto. – Disse Ginny, animada, enquanto se levantava da sua cama.

- Queres que alguma de nós vá contigo? – Perguntou Nicky.

- Não é preciso. Ia chamar muita atenção, e a última coisa que eu quero é uma detenção com o Filch!

- Ok, Gin. Não te demores e tem cuidado!

Ginny saíu do dormitório e desceu as escadas. No salão comunhal, ainda estavam alguns alunos. Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam entre eles.

- Não, Ron! Claro que não podes fazer isso! – Disse Hermione.

- E porquê? É uma maneira muito mais fácil! Nunca ninguém vai descobrir que eu copiei isto do livro. Há milhares deles. E assim de certeza que tenho boa nota! – Explicou o ruivo.

- Mas não é correcto! Vais estar a enganar o professor e os outros que se calhar mereciam melhor nota que tu, por mérito próprio.

- Não me interessa! Eles que copiem também! Não tenho culpas que sejam burros!

- Burro és tu que não consegues fazer um trabalho sem copiar por mim ou por um livro! – Disse a morena, irritada.

- Gin, onde vais? – Perguntou Harry, que estava farto de ouvir as discuções de Ron e Hermione, que pararam imediatamente com a chegada da ruiva.

- Pôr um cartaz no salão dos alunos! Depois veem! Vocês vão amar! – Disse empolgada.

- E pode-se saber o que é, ou é surpresa? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Vocês depois vêem. – Repetiu - Agora tenho que ir! E vocês dois – disse apontando para o irmão e a amiga – vejam se não discutem tanto. É que ninguém percebe o porquê disso, se vocês gostam um do outro! Já para não falar que cansa! Tenho pena do Harry que vos atura 24 horas por dia!

Os dois coraram e Harry sorriu para Ginny.

- Gin, de onde é que tu tiras essas ideias?! – Disse Hermione passado alguns segundos. – Achas que eu ia gostar do teu irmão?! Por favor!

- O que é que tem de mais, hein? O que é que o Krum tinha que eu não? Ah já sei! Ele tinha dinheiro! – Disse o ruivo, muito vermelho.

- Não! Ele não era bruto como tu és! E ele via em mim tudo o que tu não vês! E não digas que eu sou interesseira! Eu não te admito isso! – Disse Hermione levantando-se e batendo com as mãos na mesa.

- Tu não gostas de ouvir as verdades! Mas eu não tenho problemas em dizer-te tudo! Tu és interesseira e oferecida!

- CHEGA! CALA-TE! NUNCA MAIS VOU OLHAR PARA A TUA CARA! ESTÚPIDO! – Gritou, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pela sua cara, e retirou-se para o dormitório. Ron foi para o seu também.

- Oh não! Falei de mais! Merlin! Eu e a minha boca! Porque é que eu não fico calada? – Disse Ginny, com uma cara triste.

- Gin, a culpa nao foi tua! Eles é que passam a vida nisto.

- E eu piorei! Eu sou uma estúpida mesmo! Se eles não se entendiam antes, agora piorou tudo! Tenho que pensar como vou remediar isto. – Disse, virando costas e saíndo do dormitório, depois de murmurar um "até logo".

Caminhou depressa até ao salão dos alunos. Por sorte não era longe, a última coisa que queria era uma detenção com o Filch, aí sim não haveria festa para ninguém. Ela podia ter deixado para pendurar o cartaz no dia seguinte, mas estava empolgada de mais. Queria que logo pela manhã todos vissem a sua ideia. Afinal, já era quinta, pois já passava da meia-noite, e logo seria sexta, dia da festa. Chegou rapidamente, disse a senha e entrou.

O salão dos alunos era um recinto de convivio, onde não entravam professores. Todos sabiam da sua existência e era muitíssimo frequentado por todas as casas. Como só os alunos tinham acesso, podia ser divulgado tudo o que fugisse às normas da escola. Todos os anos, ou sempre que necessário, a senha mudava. A entrada estava escondida atrás de uma estátua, que só falava com os alunos, para perguntar a senha.

- Unicórnio alado. – Murmurou.

A estátua desviou-se, deixando à vista uma porta. Ela entrou. Estava escuro e ela tirou a varinha das vestes.

- Lumus!

Agora, com alguma visibilidade, dirigiu-se ao placar, para pendurar o seu cartaz. No momento em que terminou, ouviu a porta a abrir-se e num primeiro impulso escondeu-se. Alguém entrou e repetiu o mesmo feitiço que ela momentos antes, mas ao invés de se dirigir para o interior da sala, acendeu a luz. Ginny olhou perplexa para o dono do cabelo mais loiro da escola. Ele aproximou-se do placar e pendurou qualquer coisa, que tinha escrito "Grandes festas todas as sextas.". Não precisou ler mais para adivinhar o que era e saltou do seu esconderijo.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

Com alguma dificuldade e com muita ajuda da Pansy, Draco, finalmente viu o seu cartaz concluído. Estava satisfeito. Não estava muito colorido, nem cheio de flores e brilhantes, estava mais sóbrio, mas chamava a atenção pelo seu tamanho e pelos tons pretos, verdes e cinzas presentes.

- Acho que ficou optimo! – Exclamou Blaise, observando o enorme pedaço de papel que Draco tinha na mão.

- O que é que esperavam?! Fui eu que fiz praticamente tudo! Se não eu queria ver. Vocês nunca conseguiriam fazer nada sem uma mulher para vos iluminar!

- Oh! Isso era o que tu querias! Nós tínhamos feito igualzinho, sem ti. O bom gosto já nasce com a pessoa. – Disse Matt.

- Ou então não. – Disse sorrindo, enquanto olhava para as meias às riscas lilazes, verdes e laranja que Matt tinha calçadas.

Todos riram, deixando o rapaz emburrado.

- Que culpa é que eu tenho que a minha avó tenha uns gostos um bocado estranhos? – Desculpou-se.

- Eu diria foleiros. Mas o pior mesmo, é usares os gostos foleiros da tua avó para te vestires. – Disse Pansy.

- Foi o que encontrei primeiro!

- Ou não tens outras? – Perguntou Draco em tom de desafio.

- Claro que tenho! Eu sou tão rico como tu, Malfoy! Mas foi o que me veio primeiro à mão de manhã! – Explicou – Mas não vais pendurar isso Draco?!

- Agora muda de assunto... – Disse Blaise, e sorriu em seguida com o ar mortal com que Matt o olhou.

- Bem, já chega. O Matt teve razão, pelo menos uma vez na vida. Vou indo. – Disse, saíndo do dormitório, deixando um Matt indignado para trás.

- Onde vais, Draquinho? – Perguntou a voz de Letty, quando ia começar a descer as escadas.

- E o que é que isso te interessa? – Perguntou, visivelmente irritado.

- Não se responde a uma pergunta com outra pergunta. – Desdenhou a menina.

- Não me interessa o que tu achas.

- Mas devia interessar.

- Ah Letty! Vai ver se eu estou na casa de banho a praticar mergulho na banheira! – Disse, continuando o seu caminho.

- Espero que não te vás encontrar com ninguém. É melhor eu conferir. – Murmurou a menina, vendo-o sair do salão comunhal, seguindo atrás dele.

Draco seguiu silencioso até ao salão. Entrou calmamente e fez um feitiço de iluminação, para descobrir o interruptor. Quando o encontrou, acendeu a luz, iluminando todo o aposento. Dirigiu-se ao placar e pendurou o seu cartaz. Quando estava para virar costas e ir embora reparou em qualquer coisa muito colorida. Preparava-se para ler quando ouviu uma voz muito irritada, nas suas costas.

- Mas o que é que tu pensas que estás a fazer?

- Não que isso te interesse, mas estou a pendurar um cartaz, como podes conferir. – Disse, calmamente, enquanto se virava e confirmava as suas suspeitas quanto à dona da voz.

- Bem, podes tirar, que eu já tive essa ideia.

- E eu tive também e não tenho intenção de tirar nada daqui!

- Tira isso daí Malfoy! – Disse a ruiva irritada.

- Mas não mesmo Weasley! – Disse o loiro seguramente.

- Ah, mas vais tirar sim! Eu tive a ideia, eu é que a divulgo!

- Estás enganada! Eu é que tive a ideia, a festa é minha! E não vai ser uma Weasley que me vai dizer o contrário!

- Veremos!

- Veremos! – Disse, imitando o tom de voz da ruiva.

- Idiota estúpido!

- Retardada histérica!

- Olha aqui, Malfoy. – Começou, com o dedo apontado para ele.

- Olha aqui, tu, Weasley! – Cortou-a - Eu sei que isto era optimo para melhorar a tua reputação, mas eu não vou abrir mão de uma coisa que tenho milhões de vezes mais de capacidade de fazer, do que tu.

- Acho que não, essa tua cabeça amarela não deve conseguir pensar nem em quantas meias são precisas para dois pés!

- E a tua cabeça vermelha sabe? Não deves saber nem o que é uma festa!

- Tu não me conheces, Malfoy. – Disse, sorrindo.

- Nem tenho vontade de conhecer. Essa tua popularidade repentina pode ter cegado todos, mas a mim não enganas. Tu não passas de uma menina mimada, que vive num mundo cor-de-rosa, habituada a ter todos a viverem em função da tua própria felicidade.

- Enganas-te! Eu não sou mimada, e não vivo num mundo cor-de-rosa. Eu, simplesmente, respeito toda a gente. E tu tens inveja porque todos te odeiam e ninguém se preocupa com o teu bem-estar.

- E tu achas que todos se preocupam com o teu bem-estar? A parte feminina inveja-te, daria tudo para te ver na fossa, a parte masculina olha para o teu corpo! – Disse o loiro, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

A ruiva corou e bufou.

- A festa é minha. – Disse com segurança. Virou as costas e saiu.

- Isso é o que vamos ver. – Disse Draco sorrindo. Virou-se para o placar, arrancou o cartaz de Ginny e escondeu-o em baixo da almofada do sofá mais perto. Depois deu costas e saíu contente consigo próprio.

Ginny estava escondida atrás de uma armadura, e viu quando o loiro saíu, minutos depois dela. Esperou que ele se afastasse e entrou novamente no salão. Quando olhou para o placar e não viu o seu cartaz, ficou vermelha de raiva. Começou à procura em todos os cantos. Passados uns bons trinta minutos, ela só tinha conseguido ficar descabelada, com calor e muito irritada. De repente chegou à conclusão que estava a ser muito burra. Sorriu e disse:

- Accio cartaz!

Só não se lembrou que havia muitos cartazes naquela sala, que logo voaram para cima dela. Quando encontrou o dela ficou contente e esqueceu o mar deles onde estava afundada, e pendurou-o no sítio onde o havia colocado anteriormente. Olhou para o lado e viu o cartaz de Draco. Pegou nele e fez exactamente o mesmo que ele tinha feito. Saiu em seguida, satisfeita consigo própria.

A alguns metros, alguém observava a cena. Farta de esperar, ficou contente quando viu a ruiva sair da sala. Esperou ela afastar-se e entrou. Olhou para o papel pendurado, sorriu diabólicamente e exclamou:

- Incendio! – O cartaz incendiou-se e a menina seguiu o mesmo caminho de Draco à minutos atrás, feliz. O que quer que fosse que eles tivessem feito, não tinham caso nenhum. Mas para garantir, nada melhor que vira-los ainda mais um contra o outro.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

Aula de adivinhação:

**Mia: **_Mas tens a certeza?_

**Ginny:** _Absoluta! Aquele já não chateia mais. Está fora de jogo!_

**Nicky:** _Grande jogada, Gin!_

**Ginny:** _É, eu sei! Sou incrível mesmo!_

**Katie:** _Sim, sim. Mas agora temos que decidir como vai ser a festa!_

**Mia:** _Meninas! Apareceu-me um raio nas borras de café! O manual de "Adivinhação Avançada" interpreta isto como "qualquer coisa que não se espera, vai acontecer. Pode ser uma desilusão." Será que tem a ver com a nossa festa?_

**Ginny:** _Ah, claro que não! Agora sem o Malfoy no caminho, a festa vai ser um sucesso! Voces não deviam acreditar nessas teorias!_

**Nicky:**_ A Gin tem razão. Vai correr tudo bem, vão ver! E então, como vai ser?_

**Ginny:**_ Bem, eu estava a pensar numa festa estilo havaiana. Como estamos no inverno, todos devem adorar uma coisa do género. E se é na sala das necessidades, podemos pensar numa piscina enorme e coisas a ver com o tema!_

**Katie:**_ Perfeito! _

- Meninas parem já com isso! Os NOM'S estão a chegar, então estejam com atenção! – Guinchou a professora.

- Desculpe. – Disse Ginny.

Todas as aulas eram a mesma coisa. Desde que Mia tinha inventado um modo de comunicação durante as aulas, os professores andavam todos em cima delas. Era bem simples. Todas tinham um bloco e quando escreviam nele, a mensagem aparecia nos outros. Passavam as aulas a trocar ideias, mas ainda assim, tinham sempre boas notas.

Tentaram ficar atentas o resto da aula, mas o pensamento ia sempre ter ao mesmo assunto: festa.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

Aula de Transfiguração:

- Boa! Não esperava outra coisa de ti! – Exclamou Matt.

- Ela pensa que eu sou como os outros, mas comigo ela não brinca.

- Uhhh cheira-me a guerra! – Disse Pansy.

- Podes ter a certeza. Se ela continuar assim é o que vai ter.

- Depois pensas nisso. Agora, mudando de assunto. Ideias para a festa? – Perguntou Blaise.

- Tem que ser algo com classe. Um Malfoy nunca organizaria uma festa que não fosse digna dele. – Disse Draco.

- E nós nunca frequentariamos uma festa que não fosse digna de nós. – Disse Blaise.

- Então proponho que qualquer pessoa que lá entre pense num vestido de gala. É a sala precisa, por isso é possível. A decoração fica comigo. – Disse Pansy.

- E nós ajudamos. Não penses que ficas com a parte melhor.

- Ok. Trabalho em grupo! Tem que ser uma coisa que todos admirem!

- Vamos pensar em algo, não se preocupem.

- Meninos, pouco barulho! São o único grupo que ainda não começou a trabalhar! – Disse McGonagall.

- Ok, ok! – Respondeu Malfoy – Temos que começar a fazer alguma coisa. Nunca me perdoaria se o Potter e os seus seguidores – olhou para uma mesa do outro lado da sala, onde Harry estava sentado com Ron, Hermione, Neville e Simas – fizessem um candeeiro melhor que o nosso.

- É verdade! Mãos à obra! – Disse Pansy – Estava a pensar que podíamos...

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

- Olá meninas! Tudo bem? – Cumprimentou um grupo de raparigas que passaram por elas.

- Oi, está tudo bem e convosco? – Perguntou a ruiva educadamente. As outras sorriram.

- Também! – E continuaram a andar.

- Olá meninas. Já vos disseram que estão lindas hoje? – Perguntou o capitão da equipa dos Ravenclaw.

- Olá Jonh! – Responderam – Hoje, és o primeiro! – Disse Ginny, sorrindo.

- Ainda bem! Gosto de ser o primeiro em tudo! – Sorriu, deu um adeus e afastou-se.

- Gin, não achas estranho ninguém comentar connosco sobre a festa? – Perguntou Nicky.

- Achar, acho. Mas devem andar todos muito ocupados e não se lembraram de nos perguntar. Mas já todos devem saber! Vai ser um sucesso! – Disse Ginny.

- Vamos para o salão comunhal! Temos que pensar em tudo! Assim amanhã é só chegar lá e pensar. – Disse Amy – Tenho umas ideias fantásticas!

- Vamos então! – Disse Ginny, andando na frente.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

- E aqui vai ficar a música. – Disse Pansy, apontando para um lugar específico no desenho do recinto da festa. - Enfeitiçamos um aparelho trouxa, que sempre dão melhor som.

- E aqui podemos por algumas mesas com cadeiras e aqui um bar com todos os tipos de bebidas. – Disse Draco.

- Sim. E agora as cores da decoração. – Disse Pansy.

- Verde e cinza, obviamente. Não quero outras cores. – Disse o loiro seguramente.

- Também acho. – Concordou Blaise.

- Bom, acho que está tudo. Amanhã vou na frente e preparo tudo. – Finalizou Draco.

- Bem, vou dormir, então. Boa noite meninos! – Despediu-se Pansy.

- Boa noite. – Responderam os quatro em unissono.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

- Aqui pomos uma piscina natural. Podemos por uma cascata e tudo! – Disse Ginny, animada.

- Óptima ideia! E podemos espalhar flores por todo o lado! Tem que haver muita cor! – Disse Mia.

- Aqui pomos uma aprelhagem enfeitiçada para a música. – Disse Nicky.

- E aqui ficam as bebidas. – Disse Katie.

- Vou pensar em tudo para ficar um ambiente muito natural. Todos vão adorar! – Falou Ginny. – Amanhã vou na frente para preparar tudo.

- Ok. Agora vamos dormir! Está tarde. Boa noite meninas! – Disse Mia.

- Boa noite. – Disseram juntas.

Preparavam-se para dormir quando Ginny se lembrou de qualquer coisa. Amaldiçoando-se alto deu um pulo da cama.

- Merda! Esqueci do Will! – Disse aflita.

- Ias ter com ele?

- Ia! Que horas são?

- 12h15. – Respondeu Nicky, sonolenta.

- Oh! Ele está lá à 12h15! – Disse a ruiva deseperada, enquanto se calçava e vestia um casaco por cima do pijama. – Vou lá ter com ele! – E saíu apressada porta fora.

Quando chegou à torre de astronomia, o namorado ainda estava lá.

- Will desculpa o atraso! Mas eu estava a organizar tudo para a festa de amanhã e perdi a hora! – Desculpou-se.

- Não faz mal. – Respondeu o rapaz – Eu esperava a noite inteira se fosse preciso. – Disse, beijando-a. – Mas que festa é essa? – Perguntou quando se separaram.

- O, pensei que soubesses. Meti um cartaz no salão dos alunos. – Respondeu confusa.

- Não fui lá hoje. – Explicou. – Estive a fazer companhia ao Harry. Ele desistiu de tentar fazer o Ron e a Hermione fazerem as pazes e como estava farto do ambiente afastou-se.

- Ah, então foi isso! Eles chatearam-se e a culpa foi minha. Tenho que remediar o que fiz.

- Vais pensar em alguma coisa, tenho a certeza. – Encorajou – Mas agora vamos aproveitar que amanhã é um dia cheio! – Disse, capturando os lábios da namorada.

_Continua..._

_N/A.: Olá, olá! _

_O novo capítulo fresquinho para vocês! Desculpem a demora, mas escrevi o capítulo três vezes. Para mim é dificil inserir o trailer na fic, mesmo tendo tudo em mente. _

_O que acharam do capítulo? O que será que vai acontecer? Duas festas completamente diferentes, à mesma hora, no mesmo lugar, organizadas por duas pessoas que se odeiam? Leiam para ver!_

_Bem, vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo na semana que vem, porque depois vou de férias para um sítio onde não há net! Mas prometo escrever tudo no meu caderninho. Agora, ajudava muito se comentassem. Assim a minha imaginação ficava mais fértil durante a semana (chantagenzinhaXD)_

_Respondendo aos reviews:_

_**LolitaMalfoy:**__ Ainda bem que gostas-te! Está aqui o novo capítulo, espero que gostes também. Continua a ler e a deixar review! Bjnhs_

_**ThiTi Potter: **__Aqui está o segundo capítulo! Espero que aches a fic tão boa como o trailer! Obrigada por deixares review. Continua a ler e a comentar. Bjnhs_

_**bruhluna. :**__ Fico contente que tenhas gostado! Diverti-me muito a caracterizar as personagens. E a escrever os presentes da Gin. Estou a tentar escrever uma comédia, por isso gosto quando riem. Obrigada e continua a ler e a comentar. Bjnhs_

_**Marie W. Malfoy: **__Ah mia amora! Estou a tentar que todos simpatizem contigoP vamos ver.. Vais ver que o meu Harry não é tão mau assim.. Mas tenho uma tendencia para pô-lo corno.. Tadinho (nem tantoXD)!! _

_Não nos abandones, sim? _

_Ah, e leiam a fic dela, que está optima mesmo! Bjnhste amo_

_**EuDy:**__ Ainda bem que estás a gostar. Realmente, o Harry tem esse lado de corno, tadinho.. E eu faço sempre questão de o demonstrar, eheh.. Mas a vida dele vai melhorar.. Eu realmente queria pôr a Gin diferente do que costuma ser. Eu gosto imenso dela e quis pô-la no topo. Ela merece! Continua a ler e a comentar. Bjnhs_

_É isso... Espero que gostem! _

_Reviews para miiiim!!_

_Até à próxima!_


	4. Quando dá para o torto

**Quando dá para o torto..**

- Não estou a conseguir encontrar o meu sapato! – exclamou Matt, com um pé calçado e o outro por calçar.

- Típico! – disse Draco, rolando os olhos.

- Este cabelo não pára no lugar! Pareço uma esfregona. – dizia Blaise, em frente ao espelho.

- A minha camisa tem um vinco! Eu vou matar os elfos que não sabem fazer um mísero feitiço de passar a ferro! – exclamou Adam.

O dormitório não estava aquelas confusões, mas também não estava muito arrumado. Estavam algumas peças de roupa em cima das camas, mas a maioria estava nos armários. Os rapazes vestiam roupas sociais, mas estavam arranjados.

- Meninos! Já estão prontos? – perguntou Pansy, abrindo a porta do dormitório. Usava um vestido preto, bastante simples, com as costas à mostra. Ia até meio da coxa, não era muito justo e não dava um ar fútil, caía perfeitamente no seu corpo.

- Estás linda, Pansy! – exclamou Draco, quando a viu.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu. – Tu também! Então? Como está tudo por aqui?

- Eu já estou pronto! Esses aí é que nunca mais. – disse apontando para os três rapazes atrapalhados.

Pansy encolheu os ombros – Sabem, o meu dormitório estava vazio.. Achei estranho.. Em dias de festa, não se pode mexer lá dentro, e hoje não.

- Devem estar a preparar-se em outro lugar. Elas não se dão contigo mesmo.

- É.. Deve ser. – disse Pansy, pensativa.

- Bem vou descendo. – disse Draco levantando-se da sua cama.

- Vai lá. Nós vamos a seguir. – disse a menina sentando-se na cama, preparando-se para uns minutos de diversão.

Draco saíu e passou pelo salão comunhal. Estava cheio.

- Não se esqueçam.. À meia noite! – disse, saíndo sem esperar resposta. Todos o olharam como se ele fosse louco, mas ele já não viu.

Dirigiu-se à sala precisa. Os corredores estavam desertos e escuros. Já passava das 11h, e a festa começava à meia-noite. Chegou à parede lisa que escondia a sala. Imaginou como queria o salão e passou três vezes à sua frente. Em seguida apareceu uma porta, que ele abriu em seguida.

Ficou satisfeito com o resultado, estava melhor do que pensava que ficaria. Era um espaço amplo, com uma pista de dança no meio. O chão era em pedra preta. Nas paredes havia um contraste com verde e cinzento, mas sem desenhos. Do lado esquerdo havia um bar enorme com todo o tipo de bebidas. Em frente à porta, havia uma serpente desenhada na parede. Do lado direito, estavam sofás verdes escuro, com pequenas mesas ao meio. Perto da pista estava uma plataforma com a grande aparelhagem. No tecto havia uma bola de espelhos, com luzes de várias cores à sua volta. O ambiente não estava pesado, mas tinha classe.

- Digno de um Malfoy! – murmurou.

Agora era só esperar que chegassem as pessoas. Serviu-se de uma bebida e sentou-se, confortavelmente num sofá.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

- Ai! Eu quero o meu bikini cor-de-rosa!! – dizia Mia, a entrar em estado de desespero. – Nunca o usei e quero usar agora!

- Eu não encontro o meu pareo! – dizia Katie, olhando em volta.

- Alguém viu as minhas Havaianas novas? Comprei-as no fim do Verão e já as perdi! – falava Ginny, mexendo no seu guarda-roupa.

- Mas eu sou a única que encontrou tudo? – perguntou Nicky, enquanto via as outras à procura das suas coisas.

O quarto estava uma bagunça. A roupa que estava nos armários estava espalhada pelo chão e pelas camas, os malões estavam abertos, as gavetas fora do sitio. Ginny estava com uma mini-saia de ganga, por cima do bikini amarelo claro. Estava agora de gatas, à procura dos seus chinelos de baixo da cama. Mia nem estava vestida. Procurava o seu bikini em todas as gavetas do dormitório. Katie tinha acabado e encontrar o seu pareo em tons azuis, que contrastava com o seu bikini branco.

- Achei!! – gritou Ginny, saindo de baixo da cama com as suas Havaianas de cunha, pretas. – Ai que felicidade!! – calçou-as.

- Aiiii!! Continuo sem encontrar o meu bikini!! – disse Mia, já com um beicinho.

- Mia, tens 16 bikinis em cima da cama, escolhe um! – disse Nicky.

- Mas eu quero aquele! – insistiu a menina, cruzando os braços.

- Meninas, vou andando para baixo. Não demorem! Logo, logo vão começar a chegar pessoas. – disse a ruiva, dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Se a Mia se despaxar, nós descemos rápido!

- Oh, vá lá, despaxem-se sim? Até já. – meteu a sua capa por cima da roupa e saíu.

O salão comunhal estava vazio, mas não ligou. Deviam estar todos a arranjar-se. Drigiu-se para a sala precisa. No caminho, teve que se esconder de Filch, atrás de uma estátua, mas conseguiu chegar lá. Passou três vezes em frente à parede e pensou no que queria.

" Ora, eu quero uma piscina natural, que vai desde o centro até à parede. Quero uma cascata a descer por essa parede. O chão vai ser com areia escura e sanchos. À volta vai ter uma plataforma em madeira, com um bar enorme para bebidas, desde cocos até ao wiskie de fogo, mesas rodeadas de sofás individuais de verga com almofadas coloridas no meio. Ao lado do bar vai ficar uma aparelhagem, e espalhadas pelo chão de madeira, vão ficar as colunas. Uma grande palmeira encostada à parede de rocha, em frente à porta, nas restantes, pequenas flores coloridas. O tecto vai ser o céu estrelado e uma lua linda e enorme! "

Após pensar, apareceu a porta e entrou. Mas o que apareceu foi uma coisa completamente diferente e estranha.

- Mas o que.. Weasley! – exclamou uma voz à sua frente.

- Malfoy? – perguntou atónica.

- Weasley! Mas o que é que tu pensas que estás a fazer?! Afundas-te a minha aparelhagem! E onde está a minha bola de espelhos? – exclamou o loiro.

- Não! Tu é que fizes-te as minhas flores caírem todas! E onde está a minha areia? – disse irritada, olhando em volta.

- Weasley! Estragas-te a minha festa! – disse o loiro, exasperado.

- Não! Tu etragas-te! Logo logo vão começar a chegar pessoas para a MINHA festa e isto está assim!

- Dúvido.. – murmurou – Olha, cala-te e sai daqui - disse empurrando-a para fora.

- Não saio! Vou esperar as pessoas chegarem! E não me toques! – disse, tirando as mãos dele de cima dela.

- Ah, Weasley! Não sei do que te queixas! Quem te dera que eu te tocasse verdadeiramnete..

- Que nojo! Malfoy, vai procurar o teu cérebro e não me chateies.. Deves tê-lo perdido no caminho! Se não não dizias tanta porcaria junta!

- Eu tenho o meu cérebro no lugar! Tu é que nasceste sem um. Lamento Weasley, mas não se compra essas coisas, e mesmo que se comprassem, tu não ias ter dinheiro para isso! Vais morrer com falta de inteligência.

- Eu não tenho falta de inteligência!

- Mas ages como uma loira!

- Ahaha! Fala o roto para o nú! Olha-te ao espelho, cabeça amarela!

Draco, percebendo que tinha falado de mais, calou-se. Ginny sorriu.

- O poderoso Draco Malfoy foi calado! E por quem? Por uma Weasley! Não é optimo? – desdenhou.

- Eu não fui calado! Só acho que não devo perder o meu precioso tempo a falar com uma galinha histérica. Já me dói a cabeça de ouvir a tua voz de cana rachada.

- Estúpido.

- Mas onde está toda a gente que era suposto vir para a festa Havaiana? – perguntou a ruiva irritada, passados uns minutos de silêncio.

- Elas não vão chegar.. – disse sorrindo.

- Não vão chegar para a tua festa! Para a minha vão chegar! Sai mas é daqui. Vá lá!

- Weasley, não sejas estúpida. Eu não vou sair daqui. – disse, sentando-se.

- Nem eu! – disse sentando-se do outro lado.

Ficaram em silêncio e esperaram. Chegou a meia-noite e nada. Passou a 12h15 e nada ainda.

- Mas porque é que não vem ninguém?! – perguntou a ruiva de repente.

- Certamente, estão todos a arranjar-se para a minha festa! – disse o loiro seguramente. – Sabes como é. Quer dizer, não fazes ideia, mas eu explico: a preparação para festas com classe, demora.

- Não me parece que esse seja o problema, Malfoy.. Eles nem puseram os olhos no teu cartaz. – disse com ar satisfeito.

- Enganas-te.. Eles não meteram os olhos no teu cartaz!

- Enganas-te tu, eu meti-o lá!

- Weasley, achas que eu sou estúpido?

- Tenho a certeza! – disse. – Eu sei que tiras-te o meu cataz do placar.. Porquê? Medo de ser superado?

- Achas? Nem em mil anos, tu conseguias superar um Malfoy! Agora, cala-te um bocadinho!

- Não! Eu quero saber porque é que ninguém veio! Eu voltei a meter o meu cartaz no sitio!

- Mas ele não devia estar lá, pelos vistos..

- Então a culpa é tua! Se não tivesses arrancado o MEU cartaz, tinha vindo alguém! – disse exaltada, levantando-se e pondo a mão na cintura.

- Ah, duvido! Quem iria querer vir a uma festa organizada por ti?! – disse levantado-se, também (sem mão na cintura, claro).

- Todos!

- Ah! Não me faças rir Weasley!

- Anormal! – diz ela com ar superior.

- Oh! Fala a rainha dos coelhos retardados!

- Cala-te idiota! EU ODEIO-TE! – gritou.

- Sentimento recíproco, sardenta.

- Malfoy, olha-te ao espelho! Pareces um morto de tão pálido que és e vens falar das minhas poucas e perfeitas sardas?

- Eu posso provar que estou bem vivo, Weasley.. – disse aproximando-se perigosamente dela.

- Malfoy, afasta-te! – disse, recuando.

- Com medo?

- Um aprendiz de comensal não me mete medo!

Draco parou e olhou-a com raiva.

- Não fales do que não sabes! – disse fulminando-a com o olhar.

- O que sei é suficiente! – disse cruzando os braços.

De repente a porta abriu-se e eles olharam com expectativa.

- .. a festa deve estar a ser um suces.. Mas onde está toda a gente? – perguntou Mia entrando, com Nicky e Katie atrás.

- Oh não! Chegou a tuma do rosa-choque!

- Cala-te, ratazana de esgoto! – exclamou Mia.

- Olha aqui.. – começou Draco.

- Chegamos para a festa! – disse Blaise entrando pela porta aberta. – Mas onde está toda a gente?

- Não veio ninguém!

- Mas tu não deixas-te lá o teu cartaz? – perguntou Matt.

- Deixei!

- Mas eu tirei! – disse Ginny – e pus o meu! Tu é que arrancas-te o meu outra vez!

- Não arranquei não!

- E eu vou acreditar em ti!

- Não me interessa se acreditas ou não.

- Vocês são todos uns idiotas! – gritou.

- A única idiota aqui és tu. – disse Pansy.

- Cala-te, Parkinson!

- Weasley, não me mandes calar! – disse Pansy, irritada.

- Parem as duas! – disse Nicky.

- Cala-te Lohan! Não te metas!

- Não fales assim com ela! – disse Katie.

- Ela fala como quiser! – disse Adam.

Depois começaram todos a gritar uns com os outros. Não se percebia nada do que diziam. Com a exaltação toda esqueceram-se de fehar a porta.

- Mas o que se passa aqui? – perguntou uma voz. Todos se calaram.

- Mi! – exclamou Ginny supresa.

- Eu, Gin. Mas alguém responde? Somos monitores, temos que saber! – disse Hermione entrando, sendo seguida por Harry e Ron.

- Eram mesmo os que faltavam! O heroi retardado, a amiga sangue sujo e o amigo pobre! – exclamou Draco, com as mãos no ar. – Os germes estão no ar!

- Vais pagar por isso! – disse Ron, avançando para cima de Draco.

- Ron para! – gritou Hermione.

- Cala-te! Não fales comigo! – gritou o ruivo.

- Estupido! Eu é que devia estar chateada contigo! Chamaste-me oferecida, idiota!

- Uhh! O casalzinho chateou-se! – disse Draco.

- Não te metas, Malfoy! – disse Harry.

- Não fales comigo, heroi-caixa-de-óculos! – respondeu.

- Eu falo com quem eu quiser, doninha!

- Cala-te Potter. – interviu Pansy.

- Não te metas, Parkinson!

Discução instalada e interompida novamente.

- O que é que se passa aqui?! – perguntou uma nova voz.

- CALA-TE! – gritaram todos.

- O quê, meninos?!

- Ups!

- Professora Mcgonagall!

- Eu mesma, srtª Weasley. Agradecia que começassem a explicar-se. – disse, autoritária.

- Bem..Eu..Nós estavamos..ãhh..Sabe como é..

- Não sei não! Bom, detenção! Todos!

- Gin, ninguém sabe da festa! – disse Will, entrando - Acho que..Ups!

- Ah, chegou mesmo a tempo Sr. Barton! Como estava a dizer, detenção! Todos!

- Oh não! Nós podemos explicar.. – disse Hermione.

- Calada, srtª Granger!

A menina ouviu risos abafados e lançou um olhar irritado aos Slytherin.

- Calados vocês também! Vão organizar todos os livros da biblioteca! Por assunto e ordem alfabética.

- Patético. – murmurou Draco.

- Algum problema, Sr. Malfoy?

- Tenho muitos! Eu não vou ficar em detenção com esses idiotas todos!

- Vai sim, Sr. Malfoy! Pode ser que assim se entendam!

- Nunca! – exclamaram todos.

- Silêncio! Amanhã às 8h na biblioteca! 3h por dia serão o suficiente!

- Mas vai demorar séculos! A biblioteca é enorme! – disse Mia.

- Pode ser que assim penses noutra coisa sem ser em roupas ou cabelo. – comentou Matt.

- Olha, porque é que não vais levar.. – começou a menina.

- Cale-se, Srtª Paige! Olhe a linguagem! – repreendeu Minerva. Mia bufou.

- Bom, agora todos para a cama! Já! – disse, empurrando-os para fora.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

- Ai eu não acredito!! Sem festa e com detenção! – disse Mia, alterada, quando chegaram ao dormitório.

- E o pior é quem vai estar lá! – disse Ginny, desolada. – Eu não acredito que vou ter que aturar o Malfoy 3h por dia!

- Não é só ele.. São os cinco.. – disse Katie.

- Vá lá, pode não ser tão mau.. Nós não falamos, eles não falam. Limitamo-nos a organizar a biblioteca e pronto. – disse Nicky, conformada.

- Vou ter que dividir o espaço com eles, que respirar o mesmo ar que eles.. É um pesadelo! – disse a ruiva, enterrando a cabeça na almofada.

- Bem, amanhã pensamos nisto. Vamos dormir, que é o melhor. O dia hoje já era! – disse Katie.

- É melhor mesmo. – concordou Ginny, entrando nos lencóis. – Boa noite!

- Boa noite.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

- Merda! – exclamou Draco, chutando a porta do dormitório. – Eu não acredito que estou em detenção com aquela escumalha toda!

- É decadente! – disse Adam.

- É nojento! – reforçou Blaise.

- Oh, calma! Não pode ser tão mau. É só fazermos o nosso trabalho e vir embora. – disse Pansy.

- Mesmo assim, é repugnante respirar o mesmo ar que eles. São a pior estirpe da escola, e é com eles que eu tenho que estar! – lamentou-se o loiro.

- Meninos, durmam, que é o melhor que fazem. – disse a menina retirando-se.

- Ela tem razão. Até amanhã! – exclamou Matt.

- Até. – disseram os outros, deitando-se.

Continua..

**N/A.:** Ola! Sim, eu sei qe tinha dito qe postava antes de ir de férias.. Mas foi impossivel! Espero qe gostem do capitulo.. Foi um bocado a pressão, mas dá para o gasto.. Não sei quando sai o próximo.. Ando um bocado em baixo e tals.. Problemas atrás de problemas, mas vai melhorar.

Agora as respostas aos reviews..

**bruhluna.** : Fico contente por estares a gostar.. A Gin não ficou muito muito contente.. E ainda por cima, agora há detenção.. Vamos ver o qe acontece.. bjnhs

**LolitaMalfoy:** Está aqui o novo capítulo! Espero qe gostes.. bjnhs

**EuDy:** Declaração de guerra reforçada! Piorou bastante mesmo.. Ainda bem qe gostas das discuções deles.. Este capítulo está cheio delas! Continua a ler.. bjnhs

Pessoal, vamos a comentar! Se não lá se vai a minha vontade.. Espero qe gostem..

Até a próxima!

Bjnhs


	5. Tentativa de tréguas

**Tentativa de tréguas**

- ...foi uma guerra sangrenta entre os vampiros e os homens. Mas mais uma vez nós ganhamos, graças à nossa magnifica inteligência e estratégia de ataque... – dizia o professor de história da magia para uma turma completamente desinteressada.

Ginny escrevia furiosamente num livrinho, Mia olhava desgostosamente para a unha partida, Katie tentava prestar atenção à aula e tirar apontamentos, mas já tinha bocejado umas vinte vezes e Nicky imitava a restante turma, dormia.

- Gin, mas o que é que tu tanto escreves? Apontamentos não é de certeza.. – sussurrou Mia, virando a sua atenção para a amiga.

- Estou a descarregar frustrações! – respondeu, rápida e curta.

- Han?!

- A descarregar frustrações, Mia. Estou muito irritada e prefiro descarregar na folha em vez de descarregar nos outros.

- Ah! Ok.. – disse Mia, confusa. – Então continua. – encolheu os ombros e apoiou a cabeça nos braços.

Mais 40 minutos de aula..

- Meninas acordem! – disse Ginny, impaciente. – Hello! A aula acabou!

- Han?! – perguntou Nicky, ensonada.

- Intervalo.. – disse a ruiva em tom obvio, enquanto fazia sinal para Katie esperar na porta.

- Ah! Mia.. Vamos! – chamou a menina. – Miaaa!!

- Mas o que é que foi? – respondeu irritada.

- Vamos embora! – disseram todas, puxando-a para fora.

- Ah! Ok, ok! Já estou a ir!

Saíram da sala a correr. Era a segunda aula da tarde, e ainda faltava mais uma de transfiguração. Foram ao dormitório buscar os livros e dirigiram-se para a sala de aula.

Chegaram ao mesmo tempo que a professora, que lhes dirigiu um olhar mortal.

- Ih! Ela está um bocadinho furiosa.. – comentou Nicky.

- Um bocadinho? Eu diria que ela está pior que uma barata! – disse Ginny.

- Oh! Se calhar é o tema da aula de hoje! Como se transfigurar em barata! – disse Mia. – É para dar o toque mais real à coisa.

- Fala baixo! Imagina que ela ouve.. Duplica-nos a detenção!

- Isso é que nao! Já é suficientemente dificil aturar aquelas cobras durante meses!

- Então cala-te e senta-te. Vamos prestar atenção à aula.

- É melhor mesmo..

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

- O meu pai anda a pressionar-me outra vez. – disse Draco, olhando para o lago. Não tinham tido aulas no período da tarde.

- O meu também já tocou no assunto.. – suspirou Blaise.

- Vocês não podem deixar que eles decidam a vossa vida por vocês! – disse Pansy.

- Pansy, tu conheces o Lucius, ele nunca permitiria que eu, único herdeiro Malfoy, manchasse o nome da familia!

- O meu pai diz o mesmo. Mas eu não quero!

- Temos que fazer qualquer coisa. – disse Matt, com segurança.

- É.. Mas o quê? – perguntou Draco. – O meu pai não é estupido. Nem os vossos! Não caem em planos obvios e estúpidos. Por alguma razão são os seguidores mais importantes do Lord.

- Mas não é impossivel.. Quanto muito atrasar a nossa inciação com o Lord. O Potter, certamente que o vai vencer. – disse Adam. – Ficavamos livres!

- Não sei o que é melhor.. Ver o Santo-Potter ganhar ou o Diabo-cara-de-cobra..

- O Potter! – responderam os restantes.

- Talvez.. Bem, mas depois vemos isso! Olhem as horas! – disse Draco, olhando para o seu relógio.

- O que tem?!

- Detenção..

- Ah! já nem me lembrava! Merda! Era mesmo o que faltava!

- Bem, mas vamos lá.. – disse o loiro, levantando-se.

- O que tem que ser, tem muita força, meninos! – disse Pansy, andando na frente.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

- Oh, por favor! Voces não vão continuar com essa infantilidade! – disse Harry, olhando de Ron para Hermione.

- Ele é que começou, Harry. Eu não admito que me digam o que ele me disse. – disse Hermione.

- Não gostas é de ouvir as verdades!

- Não gosto é que descarreguem ciúmes estúpidos em cima de mim!

- Ciúmes, de ti?! Poupa-me! – disse o ruivo com uma gargalhada.

- E qual era o problema, han?!

- Nenhum! Mas eu não tenho ciúmes!

- Bom, isso também não me interessa! – disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Não te interessa? Quer dizer que se eu gostasse de ti, coisa que não acontece, obviamente, tu ias ignorar-me completamente? – perguntou Ron olhando para ela.

- Isso mesmo! – disse, empinando o nariz.

- Optimo! Então fica lá com o teu maravilhoso, rico e lindo jogador de quidditch! Vou para a biblioteca!

- Eu é que vou! – disse correndo para a porta, passando à frente do rapaz. – Tu vais por aí, e eu por aqui!

- Optimo! – e começaram os dois a andar em direcções opostas.

- Merlin! Tenho que fazer qualquer coisa! Eles assim é que não dá. Heroi numa coisa. Heroi para tudo! – murmurou Harry, e sorriu.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

Ginny e as meninas chegaram à biblioteca e olharam aterrorizadas para as enormes estantes repletas de livros.

- Fomos as primeiras a chegar! – disse Katie.

- Olhem só a quantidade de livros que temos para organizar! – disse Ginny, fazendo beicinho.

- Isto vai demorar séculos! E nesta escola ninguém sabe feitiços de limpeza?! Está tudo cheio de pó, e faz imenso mal à pele!

- O pior é a companhia! Aqueles Slytherins detestáveis!

A porta foi aberta repentinamente.

- A falar mal dos outros Weasley? Que feio! Eu sei que na tua "casa" – fez ar de nojo ao mencionar a palavra – não há muito dinheiro, mas a educação parte dos pais, embora os teus pais não sejam um bom exemplo..

- Exemplo.. a tua familia inteira é que não é o que se pode chamar de exemplo de boa conduta! Pai comensal, mãe louca.. – disse Ginny, com raiva.

- A minha mãe não é louca! Já te avisei para teres cuidado com o que dizes, sardenta.

- Ms eu não tenho medo, oxigenado!

- Começou! – murmurou, Mia.

- Claro que começou! Com umas galinhas como vocês, não pode haver uma detenção pacífica! – disse Matt, que a ouviu.

- O teu amiguinho é que começou, idiota! – disse Mia, irritada.

- Voces é que estavam a falar mal de nós! – disse Adam, com ar indignado.

- Infantil! – bufou Katie.

..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..

Harry saíu logo a seguir do salão comunhal e correu para a biblioteca. Quando chegou lá, Ron e Hermione lutavam pela entrada.

- Primeiro eu! – insistiu Ron.

- Mas não mesmo! Primeiro as senhoras! – disse a menina, empinando o nariz.

- Não vejo aqui nenhuma senhora! – disse o ruivo, cruzando os braços.

- Oh Merlin! Parem com isso! – disse Harry, aproximando-se.

- Não. Até ele me deixar entrar!

- Eu vou entrar primeiro!

- Vocês têm noção da infantilidade que estão a cometer?! – Perguntou Harry, atónico.

- Ah! tens razão, Harry! Ele tira-me do sério!

- Eu? Tu é que estás a lutar por uma entrada na biblioteca! Entra se quiseres!

Hermione calou-se e entrou, seguida pelos dois rapazes. Lá dentro estava uma confusão!

- Eu já sabia que ia ser assim! – disse Hermione, com ar cansado. – Oh vá lá! Parem com isso!

- Cala-te sangue sujo! – disse Draco, alterado.

- Olha Malfoy..

- Meninos, vamos a parar com a gritaria! – disse a professora McGonagall entrando. – Podem começar por onde quiserem.. Vão ficar meses aqui fechados, de qualquer maneira! – disse com um sorriso diabólico, saindo em seguida.

- Viram a cara dela? – perguntou Blaise.

- Parecia uma louca sanguinária! – disse Nicky.

- O amor que tem por nós provoca-lhe estas mudanças..- disse Draco

- Então é um amor imenso, porque eu nunca a tinha visto assim! – disse Ginny, olhando ainda para a porta.

De repente, olharam uns para os outros, como que acordando de um sonho e viraram costas, dirigindo-se cada um a uma estante de livros.

- Viram? Nós falamos quase amigavelmente com aquelas cobras! Que nojo! – disse Ginny.

- É.. Foi o momento estranho do dia.. – disse Mia, ainda espantada.

- Meninas vamos lá começar! – disse Katie.

- Vamos!

30 minutos depois..

- Olá amor! – disse uma voz atrás da ruiva, que se sentiu agarrada logo em seguida. Como não esperava, assustou-se e deu com o livro na criatura, que por sinal era o seu namorado. – AIII!

- Will! Desculpa! Assustaste-me! Não estava à espera! – dizia Ginny, de joelhos ao pé do rapaz, que estava caído no chão, tentando desculpar-se.

- Quem olha para ti, não imagina a força que tens! – disse ele, com a mão ainda na cabeça.

- Foi um impulso! Desculpa!

- Não sei de quem é o problema.. Se era suposto a Weasley ter nascido homem, ou se o Barton devia ter nascido mulher..

- AHAHAH! Preciso de água! Nunca ouvi uma piada tão seca em toda a minha vida! – disse Ginny. – Por favor, Malfoy!

- Calma, Weasley! Podes ser um mistério da ciência! – disse Draco, com um sorriso.

- Mistério da ciência, é uma pessoa ter nascido com tanta estupidez junta, e estar viva aos 17 anos! – disse Ginny, já enervada.

- É.. realmente nao sei como é que o teu irmão ainda cá está..

- Malfoy..

- Quem é o estúpido aqui? – perguntou Ron, aproximando-se.

- Se a carapuça serve.. – disse o loiro.

- Vais ver quem é o estupido, vómito de hipogrifo! – disse o ruivo, começando a correr na direcção de Draco.

- Eh boi! Ups!

Segundos depois corriam os dois biblioteca fora.

- Oh Merlin! Será possível? Assim não acabamos isto nunca! – disse Katie.

- A culpa é daquele Weasley! – disse Pansy.

- Não, a culpa é do Malfoy! Mete-se sempre na vida dos outros! – disse Ginny, emburrada. – Insuportável!

- Weasley, insuportável és tu! Histérica, com a mania que és popular.. Ridicula!

- Ridicula, és tu e os teus amiguinhos idiotas! Vocês têm inveja!

- Inveja da cabeça de fogo e suas subordinadas.. Por favor!

- Ai, parem com isso! Vocês querem passar quantos anos nesta detenção? Temos que tentar pelo menos não discutir! – exclamou Mia.

- Impossivel! – disse Ginny.

- Não estás a ajudar Gin..

- Tá.. Então como vamos fazer isso?

- Primeiro fazes o teu irmão parar de correr feito louco atrás do Draco.. – disse Blaise. Entretanto tinham-se juntado todos naquela ala da biblioteca.

- Que seja.. Ron, para já com isso! – eles continuaram.

- Mais alguma ideia brilhante para o fazer parar? – perguntou o Blaise

- Claro que tenho! - Exclamou a ruiva. E dizendo isto caiu no chão.

- Gin! – gritaram todos, aproximando-se dela.

Ron, que ainda perseguia o loiro, notou uma movimentação estranha na sala. Vendo a irmã estendida no chão aproximou-se rapidamente, preocupado.

- Gin! Oh Gin, o que se passa? Foram estas cobras não foram? – disse, referindo-se aos Slytherin presentes.

- Cobra, a merda, seu búfalo! – respondeu Draco.

Quando ia começar tudo de novo, Hermione puxou da varinha e prendeu-os com cordas.

- Agora vão parar quietinhos e vão ouvir com muita atenção.. – Disse Ginny, levantando-se do chão.

- Gin, não estás morta! – exclamou Ron, feliz. Mas percebeu logo em seguida.. – Traidora!!

- Ron.. Cala-te antes que eu te lance outro feitiço! – O ruivo amarrou a cara, e Draco riu-se.

- Bem, - começou Ginny – nós temos uma biblioteca enorme para organizar..

- Grande novidade, Weasley! – comentou Draco, em tom de tédio.

- Cala-te, idiota! Deixa-me falar! – disse a ruiva com raiva.

- Weasley..

- Draco, nós precisamos mesmo resolver isto.. – disse Pansy.

- Tenho mesmo que deixar a cabeça de fogo falar?! – Perguntou o loiro, sorrindo ao ver que tinha mesmo irritado a Weasley.

- Eu sei que não é grande coisa, mas ela pode ter uma ideia..

- Oh, está bem.. Fala, ruiva..

- Não me chames ruiva! – disse Ginny, tentando controlar-se. – Então é assim.. Nós não podemos passar a vida a parar para discutir, ou não saimos daqui na próxima década. – parou para tirar uma madeixa de cabelo que tinha caído sobre os olhos. – Proponho que vocês fiquem com a parte Sul da biblioteca e nós com a parte Norte. Assim ficamos separados por aquela estante grande e nem nos encontramos..

- É.. Até que pode resultar.. – disse Blaise.

- Ideia mais obvia! Só podia vir da Weasley, tanta falta de originalidade! – comentou Draco

- Ao menos, EU tento resolver as coisas!

- Não comecem! – disse Mia, já desesperada com a ameaça de uma nova discução. – Melhor irmos embora.. Já é tarde e não vamos fazer mais nada mesmo..

Ninguém disse nada. Saíram da enorme sala e rumaram para os dormitórios. Estavam cansados.

N/A.: Ola ola! Desculpem! Eu sei que demorei horrores! Mas tenho estado com uma falha enorme nas fics.. escrevo o mesmo capitulo umas 3 vezes e mesmo assim não sai bem.. Prometo que vou tentar que opróximo seja melhorzinho..

Agora o capitulo.. Será que as detenções vão começar a ser pacíficas? Esperem para ver! Eheh..

Obrigada a quem comentou! Fico muito feliz por haver gente que gosta.. Não vou responder 1 por 1 porque estou sem tempo.. Mas muito obrigadaa!

Até a próxima!

Bjnhs


	6. Confusões Internas

**Confusões internas**

Os dias seguintes passaram sem grandes acontecimentos. A detenção continuava, por vezes com alguma desavença á entrada, mas como estavam divididos, faziam os possiveis por adiantar o trabalho, o máximo possivel. Saíam todos os dias estafados da biblioteca, e ainda faltava bem mais de metade.

"Estamos à duas semanas nisto, e nem vemos o meio da meada ainda" – comentou Mia, infeliz.

"Quem manda metermo-nos com aquelas cobras? Só arranjam confusão!" – disse Katie, metendo mais um livro no monte dos livros de história da Magia, letra C.

"Ai, mas eu não os suporto! São completamente detestáveis! Deviam todos desaparecer da face da terra!" – disse Ginny, baixinho, com a raiva contida.

Eles tinham se dividido, para adiantar trabalho. Os rapazes andavam para lá e para cá a trazer livros e a levar livros para as estantes.

As raparigas, dividiam-nos e organizavam-nos.

"Meninas, o passeio a Hogsmead é já na proxima semana." – disse Mia, com alguma empolgação, após uns minutos de silêncio.

"Ai, é mesmo.. Vocês vão com alguém?" – perguntou Nicky.

" Eu vou com o Will. Mas quero fazer umas comprinhas, por isso não vou passar o dia todo com ele. Vamos de manhã e combinamos almoçar porque fazemos 4 meses de namoro." - respondeu Ginny.

"Isso está a ficar sério, hein Gin!" – exclamou Mia, dando um sorriso.

"É.. Nós damo-nos bem, e ele gosta de mim.." – disse a ruiva, olhando para o rapaz que carregava uma pilha de livros.

"E tu? Não gostas dele?" – perguntou Katie, virando os olhos para a amiga.

"Gosto.. Passamos bons momentos juntos, ele é querido comigo, está sempre ao meu lado. Apoia-me.. "

"Então porque não pareces muito empolada com a relação?"

"Não sei.. Apesar de tudo, não consigo sentir mais do que um grande carinho por ele.. Não sei o que falta. Mas eu realmente não o quero magoar. Ele não merece." – respondeu, triste.

"Mas se não és totalmente feliz, devias acabar.. Como tu disses-te.. Ele não merece sofrer, mas muito menos merece que lhe mintas." – disse Mia.

"Mas eu não quero ficar sozinha.. E eu nunca lhe menti. Ele sabe que não sinto o mesmo que ele sente por mim. Vou ver onde isto vai dar.. Pode ser que comece mesmo a gostar dele.."

..:.:.:.:...D/G...:.:.:.:..

"Já não aguento estar dentro desta biblioteca!" – suspirou Draco, batendo com força de mais, um livro na mesa.

"Calma, Draco.. Podia ser pior.." – disse Pansy, calmamente, ordenando livros sobre poções.

"Nada é pior que isto.. Livros, pó.. Bah!" – disse Blaise.

"Podiam ter-nos mandado lavar as casas de banho da escola inteira!" – sugeriu a menina.

"Vendo por esse prisma.. Até que nem é TÃO mau assim.. Mas ainda é mau.." – constactou.

Pansy sorriu e continuou o seu trabalho.

"A sorte é que esta noite temos festa nas mamorras.. Para descontrair.." – animou Matt.

"Ah! É mesmo!! Tinha-me esquecido disso e tudo.. Isto tem andado muito parado! – disse Blaise.

"Pois, se depender de mim, hoje vai mexer muito.." – disse Draco, sorrindo, descaradamente.

"Eu sei bem a que movimentos te referes, seu tarado!" – brincou Pansy.

O loiro sorriu mais ainda.

Depois de ordenarem mais uns livros, resolveram ir embora. Já estava tarde e eles tinham que jantar e arranjar-se para a festa de mais tarde.

..:.:.:.:...D/G...:.:.:.:..

"Gin, nao vais jantar hoje?" – perguntou Mia, para a amiga que estava deitada na cama a olhar para o teto.

"Não tenho fome e estou muito cansada.. Vão vocês. Vemo-nos mais logo.."

"Bem, se é assim.. Até logo Gin!" – e sairam do dormitório.

"Até.." – despediu-se sem entusiasmo.

Estava um pouco deprimida naquele dia. Sentia-se vazia. Mas não encontrava uma explicação. Tinha tudo. Era linda, inteligente, todos gostavam dela, tinha boas amigas de quem gostava muito, uma familia q a amava, agora tinha também dinheiro.. Mas faltava alguma coisa! E essa coisa nao tinha a ver com bens materiais, mas sim com o seu interior. Precisava de mais na sua vida, para além de popularidade, mas ainda não tinha encontrado. Pensando nisto, adormeceu.

_Um lago e um campo muito verde, cheio de flores. Ginny passeava, olhando tudo alegremente._

_Ouviu uma voz doce chama-la._

"_Virginia!"_

_Dirigiu-se para o lado de onde o som vinha e não muito longe, viu uma senhora já com uma idade avançada a sorrir para ela._

"_Era a senhora que me estava a chamar?" – perguntou, desconfiada._

"_Sim, era, querida." – respondeu a senhora, docemente. – "Parece que o teu interior está em guerra, não é isso?" – disse, sorrindo para a menina à sua frente._

"_Acho que sim.." – suspirou e baixou a cabeça. – "Não consigo encontrar o que falta na minha vida, mas sei que falta qualquer coisa!"_

"_Eu sei o que é isso.. Posso dizer-te que brevemente vais encontrar. Não está tão longe como parece. Pelo contrário, está bastante mais perto do que imaginas."_

"_Então, diga-me o que é! Eu quero muito encontrar.. isso." – pediu Ginny._

"_Não posso.. Isso cabe-te a ti descobrir sozinha. Só tens que abrir o coração e deixar entrar o que falta, no momento certo."_

"_Deixar entrar o que? E qual é o momento certo?" – perguntou já com desespero na voz. Quem era aquela velhinha, com ar simpático que parecia saber mais sobre si que ela mesma?! – "E quem é a senhora?"_

"_Tudo a seu tempo, querida.. brevemente virão as respostas para todas as tuas perguntas" – e dizendo isto, foi desaparecendo, e com ela o campo verde transformo-se numa mancha da mesma cor e num flash, apareceu um dragão preto, desaparecendo logo em seguida._

Acordou sobressaltada.

"Que sonho tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão real.. O que será que quis dizer?" – murmurou para consigo mesma.

Olhou em volta e constactou que o dormitório já estava cheio e que todas dormiam. Ficou a pensar durante algum tempo nas palavras da velhinha do seu sonho e voltou a dormir passado um bocado.

..:.:.:.:...D/G...:.:.:.:..

"Até quando é que voces vão continuar com essa infantilidade?" – suspirou Harry com ar cansado.

"Não é infantilidade! Eu não volto a falar com ele, é só isso." – disse Hermione, com segurança.

Eles estavam no salão comunhal, já vazio, devido às horas. Hermione estava abatida desde a discução com Ron. Harry notava isso e queria ajudar. Mas eles eram os dois muito orgulhosos e não davam o braço a torcer.

"Vocês sentem os dois a falta um do outro. Não percebo porque não conversam e resolvem as coisas"

"Ele faltou-me ao respeito, Harry. E isso eu não admito vindo de ninguém, muito menos de um dos meus melhores amigos. Ele vai ter que pedir muitas desculpas para ficar tudo bem. E mesmo assim não sei. Estou muito magoada." – disse Hermione com olhar vago e triste.

Harry abraçou a amiga, num gesto de compreensão, apoio e carinho.

..:.:.:.:...D/G...:.:.:.:..

Já eram 2h da manhã e as masmorras continuavam agitadas. Bebida, musica alta, gente a dançar e um Draco Malfoy, enfiado num canto qualquer com uma rapariga que nem ele mesmo sabia o nome.

Prensava-a e prendia as mãos dela com as suas na parede, enquanto a beijava de forma selvagem. Desceu a boca pelo pescoço, peito, as mãos já se encontravam nas coxas dela, subiu lhe o vestido, ela suspirava, enquanto o puxava mais para si.

..:.:.:.:...D/G...:.:.:.:..

"Alguém viu o Draco?" – perguntou Blaise, para os amigos que estavam consigo, sentados numa mesa.

"Não o vejo à um bocado." – respondeu Pansy.

"Deve estar num canto qualquer com alguém, para variar. Vocês sabem como ele é.. Desaparece sempre!" – disse Matt.

"É verdade." – concordou Blaise. - "E se me dão licença, eu também vou desaparecer por um bocado. – disse, sorrindo para uma rapariga, que olhava de forma insinuante para ele, do outro lado da pista.

Levantou-se e piscou o olho para os amigos, que riram.

..:.:.:.:...D/G...:.:.:.:..

Chegou ao dormitório horas depois. Estava tonto, havia bebido de mais.

Lembrou o que aconteceu. Cabelos longos castanhos, roupas pelos ares, gemidos, suor. Nem sabia quem ela era, nem lembrava direito da cara dela, mas passou um bom bocado, e no fim foi embora, deixando-a sozinha. Era sempre assim. Nunca ficava. Não gostava de dormir com elas, não havia ligação alguma para isso.. Nunca tinha havido. Estes episódios não lhe davam propriamente felicidade. Mas era homem, sexo era como uma necessidade.

Despiu-se, tomou um banho para tirar o suor, deitou-se e adormeceu.

**N/A**

Olá! Meu deus! Meses e meses sem postar nada! Desculpem.. Mas foram aulas, exames, agora candidaturas. Tem andado meio complicado.

Agora o capitulo.. Não está lá aquelas coisas, e está pequenino, mas espero que gostem. Vou tentar escrever mais enquanto não vou de férias pra fora. Quero reviews! Se não, não há mesmo vontade. o.O

Bjnhs


End file.
